The Red Valley
by Euphoric Leo
Summary: Dedicated to higashisaru. Life at Titans' Tower is a train wreck: Robin's behaviour is schizo. Star's apprehensive to share her feelings with him after hearing rumours of his recreational activities & Raven is actually besties with Beastboy. Meanwhile, calamity is happening in Arkham City. Can Robin deal with his issues in time to save Batman when a pair of eyes are watching him?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: M for Mature. The following tale contains some language, drug and tobacco references, moderate violence, and yaoi references that are not appropriate for youth under 16. Reader discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the DC Comics, Teen Titans, or any songs, books, places, names and movies I may reference throughout the tale.

**Title**: The Red Valley

**Universe**: Teen Titans, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Arkham City.

**Themes**: Time, dark comedic crime, ironic humour and violence, and non-linear narrative.

**Summary**: Life at Titans' Tower is a complete train wreck: Robin's behaviour is schizophrenic. Starfire's apprehensive to share her feelings with Robin after hearing rumours of his recreational activities & Raven is actually best friends with Beastboy. Meanwhile, calamity is happening in Arkham City. Can Robin deal with his issues in time to save Batman when a pair of eyes are watching him?

**Dedication**: This story is for my friend _**higashisaru**_, for she won the Cinco de Mayo contest that I had conducted for the Facebook group _The Ducklings_. I apologise in advanced if this is completely different from what you were expecting and for the delay. To make up for it, I'm righting you a whole story and not just a bloody drabble.

* * *

**The Red Valley  
**

People say not to meddle with one another's affairs; however, I could not resist the urge. Culture of Earth is quite different from my home planet. My dear friend, Robin, took me by the hand and showed me a world that I could understand—a world of joy and the merry making. I knew that the very moment that I lay eyes upon him that my life would never be the same. The Teen Titans are more than mere friends; they are my family and Robin was my big brother.

Throughout my three years with the Titans, I came to the conclusion that this is the life that I desired, a life with Robin. Those feelings of brotherly love soon turned into infatuation and then the love bug. The tale that I am about to tell you commenced half a decade ago.

* * *

June 7th 2008

"Speedy thinks that he can pull a fast one me, eh? I'll show him that I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder!"

"More like the Boy Blunder. Robin, did you really think that you could out do Speedy at his own game? Despite being called Robin, you're not that great at archery," Raven quipped.

"Oh, no, Raven," Robin waved his hand. "I'm going to plan something so maniacal, so sinister that Speedy will know who the real master is," Robin grinned, rubbing his palms together. "Now, who's with me?" Robin lowered his hands to the sound of crickets, seeing that everyone left to the exception of one Titan.

"I would be most honoured to take part in the plotting of your revengeful scheme. What is the plan of the game?"

"I… have no idea," Robin hung his head.

"Surely there is something of which you have thought. Perhaps, his spot of weakness?"

"That's it!" Robin exclaimed, punching his right palm. "Meet me on the roof at midnight and wear something provocative." Robin randomly threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, leaving a blanked faced alien.

"You sure know how to pick them, Star," Raven startlingly levitated passed Starfire.

"You are straight to the damn, Raven. I have chosen the most fit human to be my groom, and aiding him in his revenge scheme will show Robin that I can perform devious acts as well as kind ones." _(Note: In the original comics for the Teen Titans in the 80's, it was the other way around. Dick Grayson perused Starfire, but she wasn't into him that much. Raven probably sabotaged the wedding for her. Oh, well. Babs & Dick forever.)_

"What are you two hens talking about," Beastboy said strolling from the elevator with his best friend, Cyborg.

"Queefing."

"That—is—disgusting," Beastboy shuttered.

"Very mature. That'll get you a girlfriend," Raven deadpanned.

"Please. Do not let the talk of vaginal flatulence upset you. We were merely discussing my feelings for Robin."

"Then why not tell 'em how you feel? I mean we've all known each other for years now. You can't be actin' all shy, Star," Cyborg announced.

"But I do not wish to end our friendship either. If he does not feel the same way, surely I will com—"

"Star, listen to yourself. If a guy like Robin doesn't appreciate you for who you are, then the hell with him. Lots of brothers would appreciate your fine self. We gots to get you out of the tower, girl. Just put on your Sunday finest and you be set," Cyborg lectured.

"That is of what I am afraid; That I am too fine, that I have too much of the perk. Perhaps, I need to be more of the gloomy like Raven, the chill like Beastboy or the hood like you."

"Nah. Haters gonna hate. Just be the best you can be. You got this," Cyborg reassured.

"Thank you friends so very much for the advice. Now, I must prepare myself for my date—I mean the _mission_," Starfire giggled and away she flew.

"If he breaks her heart, I'll…" Raven's voice trailed, clenching her fists.

"Rae," Beastboy placed his hand on her shoulder. "And we know that in all things he works for the good of those he loves, who have been called to-"

"I need to be alone," Raven abruptly teleported to her dark corridor, leaving the two to their antics.

"You know what I feel like having?" Cyborg said off handedly on his way to the refrigerator.

"Pie."

"How'd you know?" Cyborg whispered hysterically.

"It's my job to know, bro," Beastboy grinned. And with that, the two friends devoured pie until they could eat no more._(Note: C'mon that was funny. Sometimes, you gotta add in a Teen Titans Go! reference here and there.)_

* * *

12 am that night…

Starfire opened the door to the roof at precisely twelve o'clock pacific day time. She was clad in a strapless, purple party dress, a silver, cropped leather jacket with matching coloured go-go boots and a purple chocker bejewelled with an emerald in the centre. She fashioned half of her hair in a bun with chopsticks and with the other half flowing down to her waist.

"Hello, Robin," Starfire purred, cat walking towards the freshly turned eighteen year old in order to have a closer look at his appearance. Robin was sporting a black, long-sleeved dress shirt under a burgundy sweater vest and a black pair of skinny jeans with the bottoms tucked underneath a pair of combat boots. Of course, he still donned his mask.

"Starfire, you look amazing."

"Why, thank you, Robin. You are looking quite wonderful yourself."

"Thanks. So, are you ready?"

"Indeed. What are we to do?"

"We're going to the Academy of Science," Robin announced. "We will act as normal civilians unless stated otherwise by my command. Follow my lead." Well, almost normal. Robin flew down with his line-launcher and Starfire followed in pursuit. They took his bike for the ride there. Because the Boy Wonder knew the layout of the city, it would take only twenty minutes to get through downtown. Starfire enjoyed the ride immensely, for she savoured the closeness off his body. He had a scent of freshness to him, yet with a hint of musk but not too strong. He never left the tower with out some Axe. Besides inhaling his scent, she took great pleasure in grasping his petite waist, her fingers brushing against his taunt abs. Lord knows that she has already eye-balled that pert arse as well. _"Something enticing about the acrobat's lithe frame,"_ the alien thought. The princess was brought back to reality from her daze when her beloved Robin turned off the engine to his motorised bike.

"All right, Star," Robin started, lifting off his helmet and unsaddled himself from the bike. "Here's what we're going to do: we're going through the back entrance on the side of the alley and you will then fly us up onto the roof."

"Is that all?" Starfire confirmed.

"Ah, one more thing—when you approach the top, turn around and close your eyes," He added.

"Yes, Robin." Starfire did precisely what her leader told her. In anticipation, she waited for the signal to open her eyes when she placed Robin down after reaching the top.

"You can open your eyes now." She did just that as Robin spun her around.

"Robin," Starfire gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"It's nothing really," he rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. On the roof top, was a table set with a candle lit spaghetti dinner on a red and white chequered cloth.

"No, Robin. It is perfect. Come, let us enjoy this wondrous meal before it gets the draft."

"Right," Robin signed, leading the way. The chivalrous ward of Bruce Wayne, billionaire, pulled out the chair for his date. He sat around the other side and uncovered the clear lid of the heaping platter of spaghetti. Starfire consumed her portion and possibly Robin's as well as the pitcher's worth of raspberry iced tea. After what felt like fifteen minutes or so of feeling awkward, Robin decided to break the silence by placing his hand on top of hers.

"Starfire, aah, have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Robin looked ill at ease.

"Why, thank you , Robin. And no you have not," the alien smiled.

"Umm, Starfire?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"There's something that I have been meaning to tell you," he started blushing.

"Oh, Robin, you can tell me anything."

"I'm gay."

"EEEHHAAAAAA!" Starfire jolted up with a shrill that echoed throughout the tower from her night terror.

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Back in her place of solitude, a glum Raven is sitting on the bed Indian style, smoking a joint and listening to the song Solider Side by System of a Down on her ipod and what appears she is writing some form of poetry, possibly a gothic haiku. A knock is heard and she presumes it is Beastboy.

"Enter," she bids as she removes her ear phones.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you, see how you're doing," tapping his index fingers together.

"I'm sick to my stomach. I don't think I can take it anymore, Beastboy. Robin is all wrong for her! Why can't she see that?" Raven passes the joint to him as he sits down on her bed and she stands up to cross the room to prepare herself a drink. He takes a puff, managing not to cough. She grinds a slice of orange, a cherry and a cube of sugar together. Next, she pours the ingredients in a cold glass along with two ounces of bourbon. She then tops the glass off with club soda.

"I mean, he's obviously gay. How can she not see this!?"

"Well, I'm bi, so, I can totally see some gayness going on. Like, yesterday, Robin was all like, 'I'm getting my chest waxed.' and then another time, he borrowed my game-pad that vibrates and it smelled all gross when he brought it back," he took another puff.

"Oh, really?" Raven paused to take a sip of her old-fashioned and walked back to take a seat on her bed again. "That's the last time I'm letting him borrow any of my things. I had to throw away a perfectly good electric toothbrush that I now know smells like asshole!"

"He must be scared to buy a vibrator online because Batman has been watching him like a hawk ever since Robin took the batmobile out for a joy-ride in downtown and ended up crashing it," The green dude giggled, passing the joint back to Raven._(Note: videos/search?q=robin+crashes+the+batmobile&FORM=VIRE1#view=detail&mid=A60099587BEC203B44EBA60099587BEC203B44EB)_

"Now, that's funny," Raven smirked.

"Want anything from the kitchen? I got the munchies."

"No. I'm fine with my ol-"

"EEEHHAAAAAA!"

"Starfire!" Beastboy and Raven shouted in unison. Raven promptly teleported herself and the beast to Starfire's living quarters.

"Starfire, what happened?" Raven asked patiently, putting her arms around her.

"Please, take me to your place of rest! I cannot stay here!" Starfire shuttered.

In several seconds, they were back in Raven's bleak and muggy room. Starfire paced the room methodically, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What is it Star?" Beastboy prodded.

"I dreamt thaat Rrrobin iss..hee's.." Starfire stuttered, gasped in air. "Robin's gay!"

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm not hating on Starfire, but I love Barbara and Dick together. Just saying. Also, I am basing Robin's personality on the comics—not the show. He was the complete opposite in the show. The show was loosely based on the comics of the 80's. Dick is very outgoing and friendly and not serious and brooding how portrayed in the show. The closest to Dick's comic based personality is Red X from the show. And, no, I don't believe that Jason Todd is Red X because he's a dark character in the comics because he's Redhood—not light-hearted and flirty. Not so dark like I'm going to cut off your head to bring it to daddy. No, that's Damian. Dick was never suppose to be broody. That's what made Batman and Robin beautiful because of the contrast. Batman is moody and Dick is happy. Same with Dick taking over for Batman during his time as Nightwing while Damian is the 5th Robin. Instead of Robin being happy, he's moody and Batman is happy. So, you may like whatever Robin based off of the different Robin personalties like Stephanie Brown the first female Robin but the 4th Robin that later became the 3rd Batgirl...but I like My Dick happy. In one of the comics, there was footage of Nightwing smiling as he was beating up some thugs. Yep, good 'ol Dick!

If you like what you see, then by all means, like, comment, and favourite. If you have any fun ideas to input, please leave a comment. If you have more personal questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a private message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**: M for Mature. The following tale contains some language, drug and tobacco references, moderate violence, and yaoi suggestions that are not appropriate for youth under 16. Reader discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the DC Comics, Teen Titans, or any songs, books, places, titles and movies I may reference throughout the tale.

**Title**: The Red Valley

**Universe**: Teen Titans, Batman: The Animated Series, & Batman: Arkham City

**Themes**: Time, dark comedic crime, ironic humour and violence, and non-linear narrative.

**Summary**_: _Life at Titans' Tower is a complete train wreck: Robin's behaviour is schizophrenic. Starfire's apprehensive to share her feelings with Robin after hearing rumours of his recreational activities & Raven is actually best friends with Beastboy. Meanwhile, calamity is happening in Arkham City. Can Robin deal with his issues in time to save Batman when a pair of eyes are watching him?

**Chapter Two**: ___It's for the Best_

* * *

"Starfire, it's just a _dream_. They don't always have to mean something-" Raven paused, looking to the floor. Starfire had just went on a tangent for the last ten minutes about her dream. "But sometimes, things _are _what they seem," she continued.

"What is it that you are saying," Starfire whispered with tears overflowing her eyes.

"What I'm saying is that sometimes we second guess ourselves. Make sound judgements for yourself. Don't rely on others to do it for you. Listen to you heart."

Beastboy fixated his eyes upon his best friend for the entire time. He understood what she was uttering: The truth hurts, but it will set you free. "Star, if it's all right with you, I'd be more than happy to be your wing-man, the grass-stain smiled shyly."

"Beastboy...Raven, I all appreciate your help, but I wish not to burden you, for I feel the heaviness. I am not ready to let go; I cannot. I am not ready to do the moving. I want to believe you, but I cannot. I have to see it for myself," Starfire looked each of the two in the eyes.

"Like we said, 'We're here for you'; we're Titans," Beastboy nodded.

"If you wish to aid me in my sorrows, then I hire you to be my secret eye."

"You mean _private_ eye? What for?" Raven questioned.

"Not only do I wish to make certain what I believe you are saying is true, but Robin's behaviour as of lately. It is not subtly, yes?"

"Understandable," Raven concurred. "And yes."

"Star, you could never be a burden to us" Beastboy reassured, smiling. "Besides, being a private eye is way better than Ninja Space Monkeys 3."

"Wait. When did you first notice?" Raven raised a brow.

"It has seemed recent—a year ago," the alien estimated.

"What happened a year ago?" Beastboy asked absent-mindedly relighting the joint.

"Deathstroke," Raven mumbled. "He disappeared a year ago after the defeat of my father."

"Right. Then about a year before that, he first appears," Beastboy continues.

"Robin was hallucinating the return of him between this time after Deathstroke fell into the lava and Terra's demise," Raven finished.

"So, you think that Robin started to go coo-coo any time that Terminator disappeared?" the beast asked.

"Yes, then some. Robin was—_is _obsessed with the man after all," the demon furrowed her brow. "We're going to need to get in close to collect solid evidence for our case," she continued.

"I'll get the secret cams," Beastboy smirked.

"I am pleased to hear about such observations between you two. What did you have in mind?" Starfire chimed in.

"We'll start with a physical exam. I'll need to assist Cyborg for it.," Raven decided.

"Will you be wearing a nurse's costume for somebody," he trolled.

"_What_!?" Raven hissed.

"He did not _hear_ me," Starfire said off-handedly, gazing at the sorceress.

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"Cyborg did not hear me scream because he is in the garage. That leaves—"

"...Robin," Raven caught on. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seem him since this morning."

"We need to keep a better eye out on him," he chided. "Dude, where is Robin?" Beastboy took another puff of the joint.

"Why didn't he..." Raven scowled, trailing off. Before anyone could react, Raven bolted out from her room and into the corridor, sprinting. She phased through Robin's door, pausing upon entering, she found him in a deep slumber. She confirmed that it was really him asleep in bed due to his unique aura. _"Dammit, Robin. You've had me worried. Look at yourself. You've been sleeping all day. Just sleeping in bed like everything is right and just in the world. Since when do you sleep anyways...and so soundly? Whatever demons you're fighting, you don't have to go through it alone. We can help you, but you have to allow us to. We'll see you in the morning."_ Without another telepathic word, Raven chastely kissed Robin on the lips. _(Note: Raven was worried that Robin had committed suicide. Robin almost killed himself from insanity from the episode "Haunted". Ever since then, everyone has worried about his mental health.)_

* * *

"Batman, why are you leaving me," Robin pouted.

"I have some unfinished business. I should be back in a few months—maybe several," the vigilante mumbled. He was double checking his belongings while speaking to his ward.

"But we were just getting to Jujitsu and you gave me my red belt in Karate. What am I suppose to do by myself? Who's going to train me. You know 128 martial arts. How am I suppose to learn them, then some when you're gone?" The boy rambled off.

"Robin...I'm not leaving you; I'm just taking an extended trip. And I didn't forget about your training. That's why I have a teacher for you in the meantime." A very tall man stepped out of the shadows. He sported a white goatee and a black-eye patch over his right eye. He had a widow's peak with a crew cut hairstyle and his features chiselled and handsome to say the least. His one eye was of the colour blue. He was wilding a sword over his shoulder. His body was clad in a type of suit armour, but it was less bulky and lighter looking than Batman's ballistic armour. "This is Slade. He will be replacing me in the meantime of my absence."

The boy gasped along with his dilated pupils fixated at the appearance of the man that looked relatively young except for the fact of him having white hair. "Please to meet you," Robin finally muttered.

"The pleasure is all mine..._little bird_."

* * *

**June 9th**

Robin woke up the next morning at a quarter past nine from his dream. He knew that this was more than just a dream, but he could not just place from where those memories came for the life of him. These reacquiring dreams have been occurring as of last month. For someone that had more than plenty of sleep, he felt incredibly lethargic. However, like yesterday, he managed to roll out of bed to take a hot refreshing shower.

"Aaaargh!" he growled. "Dammit, my back. That's what I get for staying two whole days in bed," he grumbled. He stumbled over to his bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm-up. He crossed his arms and pulled his grey shirt over his head and stripped off his Superman pyjama bottoms and briefs. He stepped into the hot spray and pulled closed the curtains. He moaned in relief, for his muscles ached more than usual lately. He gently pulled off his domino mask due to the shower being the only relatively safe place to do so. The teen wonder took a gander at himself in his shower-mirror. He was amazed to find how much he grew in the last two years. He weighted in about 175 pounds and was five feet and ten inches tall. Although, he was not very tall, at least he was not short either and he packed on some decent muscle mass as well.

The bird could not help but notice his unusually dual eyes this morning. He felt so empty and hopeless. He felt that his life loss meaning when Deathstroke disappeared. He was obsessed with the mysterious man and he was captivated by the young man. When Robin had returned from those several months of being Deathstroke's apprentice, his friends acted like everything was going to be 'okay'. But everything was not okay. No one, not even Raven knew what happened to him. And he wanted to keep it that way. From the time of being Red X, to Robin's hallucinations, to the Titans finding out that he worked with Deathstroke in the terror of Trigon, they all one by one began to lose trust in their leader...and he knew it. And for that, that was the beginning of his depression.

Dick Grayson was both youthful and androgynous and he knew it. He had high check bones, rosy lips, long black hair that brushed against his shoulders, long eyelashes and sky-blue orbs. At one point in time, the young protégé of the dark knight had Wally and Barbara wrapped around his fingers without a shadow of a doubt. However, his beloved Babs distanced herself after her 'accident'. She wanted to be independent and much more capable than someone waking up at eleven in the morning, watching the boob-tube all day and collecting their Welfare-checks. No. Barbara Gordon was a very special woman.

Dick hopped out the shower upon washing his body, face and hair and re-gluing his mask to his precious face. He had the sensation that someone was watching him. Robin was on edge already, for he did not need this extra eerie vibe. After drying his body, he paused, deciding if he should or should not wrap the towel around his prized jewels.

"Screw it," he would give whomever a show. Folding up the towel, he made his way over to the sink for some dental hygiene. The perfectionist spent the next ten minutes brushing, floss, rinsing and whitening his pearly teeth-one of the teen wonder's idiosyncrasies.

"All right. What's next on the agenda?" Robin opted to dress himself in his usual uniform. He would be taking a very long patrol out with no motorcycle for some exercise and sunlight exposure. "It's for the best."

* * *

**20 minutes earlier...**

_"The squirrel is in the hole. I repeat. The squirrel is-."_

"Cyborg, we're _right_ here. You don't need to use code or intercom us," Raven interjected.

"Ah, right," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did you find, bro?" Beastboy asked.

"Let us see," Starfire answered. The four titans watch closely the live footage of the spy cams of Robin undressing.

"Damn. Rob is hung like a horse," Cyborg gaucked.

"Holy shit, dudes. I would of bet money that Robin shaves."

"Guess you lost that one," Raven smirked.

"Hey, it's not a stereotype. It's a fact that gay guys shave," Beastboy insisted.

"Apparently, not this time. He's well groomed. Nothing wrong with body hair," Raven finished.

"Most fascinating. I will add this to my notes," Starfire hummed.

"You do that, Star. Good thing we didn't put cams in the _fucking_ shower," Raven scoffed.

"Hey, don't be mean to Star! At least _she _shaves," Beastboy crossed his arms.

"_What_!?" Raven's eyes turned red and was about to strangle Beastboy with a tentacle when Cyborg interjected.

"Guys, I'm not seeing anything useful. All we doin' is being a bunch of peepers." Cyborg paused, processing the third to last statement. "Wait! You were gonna put cameras in the boy's shower!?"

"Cyborg is right. I feel most ashamed," the alien sighed.

"Look. Robin's on suicide watch. As harsh as that may sound, it's for his own good. It's for the best."

"Ah, Raven, could you all please explain to us as to why our leader is on suicide watch," Cyborg raised his finger, speaking matter of factly in his scientist voice._ (Note: If you're wondering what the hell I mean by 'scientist voice', check out the episode from Teen Titans Go! where he explains the different components of a hamburger, pointing to a chart.)_

"When he started hallucinating Deathstroke. This should have been implemented a long time ago. I know that is sounds harsh, but it's for the best. Better safe than sorry."

"Earth to Raven, Robin _never_ tried to purposely kill himself. It was the dust from the mask that did it. He's all good now," Beastboy affirmed.

"I know that, _Beastboy_. But in case _you've_ forgotten, he hasn't been the same sense. Were you not listening to anything we were saying last night!?"

"Ah, _hello_! We were both high last night remember, Raven?"

"Woah, woah, woah! I know that I didn't just hear you say that ya'll were smoking in the tower," Cyborg's voice became dangerously low. Raven and Beastboy looked wide-eyed, unsure of what next to say.

"...Without me!"

"You had us going for a second, bro," Beastboy laughed nervously."

"That's 'cause I did, fool!" Cyborg slapped the back of Beastboy and Raven's heads. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Apparently, everyone here likes to do the _joking_," Starfire sneered. She was crossing her arms and scowling at the three for the last minute. "Raven, you think that Robin is a suicidal schizophrenic. Beastboy, you think that Robin is being paranoid about the Batman doing the snooping on his recreational activities on the toys of sex. And Cyborg, where have you been, man!?"

"C'mon, Star, we're sorry-" Cyborg started.

"_I_ am the one that is sorry. You three are impossible! This is not a game! I wish not to be subjugated by such stupidity no more!" With green, glowing eyes, Starfire smashed through the roof and flew away.

"Dudes, were gonna need_ a lot_ of mustard to make up for this shit."

* * *

Robin made his way down the corridor to the elevator, waiting for it to descend to the living room. When he stepped out, he was not expecting a welcome party.

"Most pleasant morning to you, friend," Starfire greeted, keeping her emotions at bay.

"Starfire, get in the car! We gotta go! No time to explain!"Robin screamed, flailing his arms.

"Hey, Rob! We've got bacon and pancakes," Cyborg sung.

"This is serious shit you guys!" Robin reprimanded.

"Go where, dude?" Beastboy asked.

"Ha! Like you care! Starfire asked to help me in my plot to get back at Speedy after I lost in the archery match. Didn't we already discuss this?" he placed his hands on his hips.

"Robin, we never had such a conversation and we never went to see Speedy play archery," Starfire's eyes became shiny.

"No. Liar. You're all liars!" Robin screamed and pointed, slowly backing up.

Cyborg came up from behind and gave him a bear-hug before he could escape.

"This is for your own good, Rob. Raven, to the sickbay!" he yelled. Raven teleported herself and the two to the very own Titan hospital. Cyborg held the fighting teen back until Raven readied the bed.

"Now!" Raven ordered. Cyborg shoved Robin down on the hospital bed and Raven summoned her powers to strap the restraints in place.

"LET ME GO!" Robin commanded.

"Raven. The tranquillizer. Now!" Raven grasped the syringe and filled it with the sedative from the drawer.

"Rob, man, this is for your own good. It's for the best."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Robin jerked himself awake from his scream of the nightmarish incubus. Now, he knew that the game of archery that he had with Speedy was also a dream. Reality was beginning to become foggy for the you man. He found himself lying on the cold concrete of a nondescript building, slowly sitting up. He must have dazed of after extensive gymnastics on a warm spring day. Rooftops were his second home after all. It was late evening and dusk was approaching. Robin was beginning to feel a tad nippy.

"Bad day, kid?"

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: For those of you that have read my very first story "Two Souls, One Love", I do hope that you see some improvements with my writing in this one: Characterisations, storyline...I'm not rushing through things like I did in the past. I am enjoying my writing of the conversations and interactions with the characters, building up to the climax. I do hope that you enjoy reading my stories as much as I love writing them. I'm trying to upload chapters every two weeks, but I am not doing so swell. Well, perfection can't be rushed. Also, me and choosing titles equals fail. I changed the title and summary of this story so many times. Now, I'm finally satisfied. I have finished my complete summary for this story. I'm trying to add lore to every chapter. If you're a big Batman fan like I, make sure to check out Kwing on Youtube. He just finished the walk-through for Batman: Arkham Origins. Make sure to give him a big thumbs up. Also, don't forget to give this a review; it really helps me out.  
_

_**Barbara Gordon Lore**__: silver age ..She came out simultaneously in the comics with the 60's television show. She's the daughter of Gordon. She has a doctrine in library science. She's head of Gotham city library. Biggest library ever. Elected for congress. She was older than Dick vs the 80's and the new 52's where they're relatively the same age... Graduate vs starting college. He had a crush on her. She was my interested in older men though.(Batman). Original début issue—dressed as batman. Rescued him from Killer Moth. 60' and 70's most popular in the detective comics. 70's silver age: reveals identity to dad, but he already knew. But in the bronze age: went back to 'we don't know who she is'. Moves to Washington DC to become senator, but she doesn't want to give up on being Batgirl. Issue # 268 in the Superman Comics, she's brought back: she goes on a blind date with Clark Kent. They make a friendship. She teams up with Supergirl later too. She continued to be in the Detective Comics until issue # 519. In 2003, changed her origin: She's a gifted child, wants to join law enforcement instead of being a vigilante—Batgirl year 1. Before that, in 1989, she was in the "Killing Joke". Spine was shot and she became the Oracle. As Oracle, she provided intelligence and hacking skills like Justice League & Birds of Prey: 1__st__ appearance: Suicide Squad #23...1989 was her first appearance. And 1996 for Birds of Prey. Dick and Babs had great times in this era. I'm not a fan of Star. Especially when they rewrite her and she had a fight about Babs before the wedding. Babs trained the third Batgirl—Stephanie Brown. Woobie was her teddy bear in the animated series. Batarangs and smoke pellets, Dick would give them to her under Batman's nose in year one, which was cute._

_**More Lore/Trivia**__: The nickname 'Little Bird' was given to Tim Drake (3__rd__ Robin) by Lady Shiva. He was the orginal Robin to have a bo-staff that he chose from her assortment of weapons. _

_Unlike her sister Blackfire, Starfire can't use conjunctions when speaking. __Starfire may have been ignorant to Earth's customs for the longest time, but I certainly do not think that she's stupid as a lot of writers have her be in their stories. I like Starfire, but I don't like her paired with Dick. Sorry. But by the way I'm writing this story, I'm sure that could have already deducted that...or maybe I'm just spoofing you._


End file.
